Roller shades may be used in a variety of applications, such as, but not limited to, recreational vehicles, boats, and/or houses. The roller shades may include a tube with a shade. The shade may be rolled about the tube such that the shade may be extended from the tube to provide shade and/or retracted such that at least a portion of the shade wraps around the tube. Roller shades may include, but is not limited to, shades that provide light filtering, light blockage, and/or privacy.